


No Little Girl

by SWTORpadawan



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: minor references to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORpadawan/pseuds/SWTORpadawan
Summary: The Outlander finds herself a prisoner of an Empress Vaylin who has broken free of her chains. What will she do to survive?
Kudos: 2





	No Little Girl

**_Author’s Notes_ ** _: References to torture and other sensitive content._

* * *

The Outlander gritted her teeth in immense pain as Vaylin’s golden Force Lightning punished her prone body, causing it to spasm on the interrogation rack.

“You’re mine, now, Outlander.” The Empress of Zakuul smirked evilly, as she saw the blue skinned Twi’lek’s head fall forward in exhaustion, panting heavily.

She’d been securely bound to the processing table as Jarak used to call it – one of several surviving pieces of equipment that had survived her rampage on Nathema. Indeed, Vaylin herself had once found herself manacled to this very table, while still an adolescent. Though it was crudely designed, it was nevertheless serving adequately as a temporary restraint for her prisoner. 

Vaylin was taking full advantage of that fact, having spent nearly an hour tormenting her.

“Your friends have abandoned you. Father can no longer protect you – not here in the bowels of Nathema. Soon, I’ll annihilate all your friends on Odessen. Then, I’ll come back here and finally find a way to destroy father. You’re all alone.”

Vaylin paused in her exultations, her eyes looking up and down the defeated Jedi. The woman – she called herself Rhi’khi though most referred to her by her title of Barsen'thor or the Alliance Commander – had a lithe body and a face that wasn’t unpleasing, Vaylin had to admit. Twi’leks had been all but unknown to the Zakuulans just a few years before, and there was something about them that she found vaguely exotic. The daughter of Valkorion noted that though the Outlander seemed disheartened by current developments, her will remained stubbornly unbroken. 

A cruel idea was born within Vaylin’s tortured mind, one reflected by her widening grin.

“I just had a delicious thought.” She cooed, approaching the table at an angle. “After I destroy Father – assuming any of you survives the experience – I was originally going to simply kill you. Perhaps a public execution for the holovids on Zakuul.”

Vaylin reached out, caressing the Outlander’s cheek. Rhi’khi’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at Vaylin in quiet acceptance. An acceptance that both intrigued and frustrated Vaylin, and one that she intended to challenge and destroy.

“But… perhaps it might be more fun for me to keep you around. As far as the galaxy is concerned, you’re my greatest enemy, no? I could keep you shackled and collared by my side, at the foot of the Eternal Throne. My servants and visiting dignitaries would all witness the proud and mighty Outlander humiliated and brought low as my trophy and slave, on a leash. To be used however it amused me. It would send a rather powerful message about my power and authority, don’t you think?”

Vaylin leaned in closely, enough to feel the Twi’lek’s heavy breaths against her. She grasped her by the chin, turning her eyes up to meet her own.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” she smiled. 

The Outlander’s breathing seemed to calm unexpectedly at this threat, as her lovely violet eyes looked up at Vaylin with a sad expression. Much to Vaylin’s surprise, the sadness wasn’t of despair or even pain.

It was of pity.

“Would it help you?” she whispered quietly.

Vaylin’s eyes narrowed in confusion as her hand fell away.

“What?”

The Twi’lek swallowed.

“Would it help you? Would keeping me… like that bring you solace?”

Vaylin sneered.

“Keeping you leashed as my pet would reinforce my power.” She grinned again. “And perhaps no small amount of personal satisfaction.”

“I’ll do it.” Rhi’khi said abruptly.

Vaylin was stunned again.

“What… what do you mean?”

Her sad eyes continued to follow Vaylin.

“Spare the people of my Alliance… spare the rest of the galaxy… and I’ll help you destroy your father. Then I’ll serve you however you wish. Whatever you want me to do, whatever you want me to become, I will do it. For the rest of my life. Willingly.”

Vaylin’s confusion started to grow. Whatever she’d thought of the Outlander personally, she did respect her own power and the will that had taken her and her Alliance this far. She’d been an implacable enemy.

She couldn’t imagine anyone with that amount of power and will surrendering so easily.

“What trick is this?” she almost hissed.

“No trick.” The Outlander replied, giving her a sad smile.

“I was a slave before I was a Jedi. I served a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa for almost a decade after my family was killed. I would never wish to live that life again. But in the years since I left that existence, I’ve learned what it meant to serve and protect others. To fight for a galaxy where no little girl should have that happen to her. If you resume your war against the galaxy, far more little girls will have their families taken away. More still will be oppressed and enslaved in the vacuum of power.”

“If I can prevent that… then whatever becomes of me, whatever you’ll command me to do, becomes a small price to pay.”

Her voice was firm, her eyes sincere.

The Outlander’s reputation for nobility was practically legendary by now. It was apparently not undeserved.

“What did father ever see in you?” she scowled. “Your Jedi foolishness will be the end of you. You should be – “

“I saw Jarak’s recordings in the labs.” Rhi’khi interrupted her suddenly. “I know what he and Valkorion did to you.”

Her voice was hard and firm.

“No little girl should ever have that happen to them, either.” 

“I… I don’t know if I can heal you, Vaylin. I don’t know if having me by your side – or at your feet – would help you. Whether there is anything I can to help keep your nightmares at bay.”

She sighed in resignation.

“But… if it will keep you from hurting anyone else, I will pledge the rest of my life to trying. Whatever you wish to do to me… I’ll submit to.”

Vaylin was taken aback. The Empress of Zakuul had no illusions to why her Knights – even her Horizon Guard – served her: Power. It was as simple as that. They held no great love for her, even if she were Valkorion’s daughter. But she was powerful enough to hold the Eternal Throne. Their belief in that uncomfortable chair was what gave them their power in the Force. They would follow whoever could hold it.

And the people of Zakuul? The rest of the galaxy? They only obeyed her so long as their fear of her was greater than their hatred.

Her family? Father had imprisoned her. Mother had cast her out. Thexan had died. Arcann had used her to compensate for his own weakness.

SCORPIO and Indo Zal had betrayed her. No doubt there would be others.

No one had ever pledged themselves to Vaylin for _herself_.

She reached out and caressed the Outlander’s - _Rhi’khi’s_ \- cheek in contemplation. Despite everything that had happened between them, the Jedi didn’t flinch.

“You mean it, don’t you?” Vaylin’s voice trembled.

“With all my soul.” the bound Twi’lek answered earnestly.

Vaylin’s lower lip trembled.

She made her choice. 


End file.
